Linda Belcher
Linda Belcher is the happy-go-lucky, devoted wife of Bob Belcher and the mother of Tina, Gene, and Louise. She is voiced by John Roberts. Personality Happy-go-lucky, enthusiastic, funny, and friendly, Linda supports her husband Bob's dream through thick and thin. She has a joyful enthusiasm for whatever she undertakes, from dinner theater to synchronized swimming to road rage. She is lenient and supportive toward her whole family, while still garnering their love and respect. She is especially kind to her unstable sister, Gayle, encouraging Bob to have a pretend affair with her to raise her self-esteem, and allowing Gayle to hang many anus-themed paintings in the restaurant. Linda is substantiated by many bourgeois and motherly stereotypes. She is extremely outgoing, flamboyant, feminine, and has absurd obsessions with performing arts and dramatic tradition - she will occasionally take extreme measures to pursue these and make her family/bystanders join her in enacting this. She is also very extroverted and is often rambling or very talkative. She sings the most of all characters. In "Hamburger Dinner Theater", she lies to Bob, telling him she is going to Pickles while going to see a pirate themed dinner theater show. It is possible that Linda may have seen the show before, as she sings along with the actors. She's always on the lookout for a surprise birthday party or unexpected anniversary present, and her faith in Bob is unwavering. She's prone to bursting into song after a visit to her beloved musical dinner theater, and though she thinks she's an excellent hostess, her blood boils when guests aren't willing to make small talk. Linda is a pushover, always being easily convinced by her kids to do all the work on their school projects, but she doesn’t think she’s a pushover. Louise in particular, can make Linda do whatever she wants. For example, she has her get the family together for a family meeting, to get her to be the kids swimming coach, and to sell Bob's espresso machine. Linda is shown to have an obsession with baby related things such as porcelain baby dolls as shown in Burgerboss, a dutch baby pancake in "Christmas in the Car" and miniature water bottles in "Dawn of the Peck". In "Wag the Hog" she babysits Sidecar, Critter and Mudflap's baby and passes him off as Simon, her own baby. Appearance Linda is often seen wearing a red shirt with a v-neck collar (two buttons up until "The Runway Club"), her iconic red glasses, blue jeans, and yellow shoes with socks. Her skin and hair color are the same as her husband's. She is seen mostly wearing an apron covering most of her legs. In bed, she wears a white and pink nightdress. In other episodes, she has been seen wearing blue shorts and a purple t - shirt, a purple twist neck dress and workout gear. Trivia *Bob and Linda's wedding anniversary is September 3rd. Linda uses the "9 is divisible by 3" method to remember their anniversary date. They were apparently married at City Hall, rather than in a religious ceremony. *A major source of inspiration for Linda from John Roberts was his mother, and him mocking/making fun of her when he was a child. *She and Tina are both voiced by a male. *Linda has a crush on Tom Selack and wants her ashes thrown in his face. *Linda's birthday is June 3rd. Her age is unclear as she stutters when she tries to say it in "Eat, Spray, Linda". It sounds to be 44 which would make her older than Gayle who is 42. *Linda was a member of the class of 1988 at Cardinal Gennaro High School. *Linda used to be engaged to Hugo, but broke it off after being unsatisfied with hanging out with him and had started seeing Bob after she accidentally stabbed his upper lip with her engagement ring. *Her eyes don't completely close ("Turkey in a Can"). *She might ''be an alcoholic, but more likely she just likes drinking. There are many references throughout the series to her being fond of drinking (to the point that the kids joke about it) and seemingly having a high tolerance. She has a clear preference for wine and mixed drinks, and only seems to drink out of the restaurant or after-hours. *Had jury duty on St. Patrick's Day and wore a green blazer in celebration. She later gave it to Tina to wear to her Wagstaff School News audition. Tina now currently wears it for her "Tina Table" segment on the program despite it blending in the with chroma-key screen. ("Broadcast Wagstaff School News") *Her favorite toilet is at The Royal Oyster Hotel. *She got into the habit of peeing while standing up and "likes it", as mentioned in "The Deepening". *She wears pink underwear as painted in Art Crawl and seen in several later episodes. *It's implied by Teddy that the areolas around her nipples are brown and asymmetrical in "Beefsquatch". *Linda told Bob that she was pregnant with Louise on the Ferris Wheel at Wonder Wharf. *It is implied that Linda wore braces when she was growing up ("Slumber Party"). *It is implied that Linda wears glasses because she is nearsighted as in "Housetrap" she raises her glasses to try and look at Helen's ring in a picture up close. *Has underwear over thirty years old ("Hawk & Chick"). *Doesn't have a passport ("Hawk & Chick"). *Was fourth-grade hoop shoot champion ("Stand By Gene"). *Her favorite Meryl Streep movie is ''It's Complicated ("Stand By Gene"). *Loves the zoo ("Wag the Hog"). *Sleeps with a mouthguard ("Secret Admiral-irer"). *Has recurring dreams about meeting Tyra Banks ("Secret Admiral-irer"). *Linda has a large wart on her right hand "A River Runs Through Bob". *Linda's worst fear is Gene turning into a wolf "A River Runs Through Bob". Memorable quotes *"Alright!" *"When I die I want you to cremate me and throw my ashes in Tom Selleck's face." *"Ow! My face!" *"No one sheds like this family, it's like a bunch of Chewbaccas." *"Hit him in his handsome groin!" *"I dreamed that I was breast feeding Gene again, but he had a long, white beard, like Santa Claus. Oh, it was freaky!" *"Well, I may have slipped a penis pill in your casserole. Surprise!" *"Mommy doesn't get drunk. She just has fun." *"Don't tell me not to have a crap attack! I'll have a crap attack anytime I want!" *"It's rated R for really boozy, starring me." *"Oh! My face!" *"Ginger's cat died, but in a really funny way. " *"Oh, honey. I already picked out what it'll say on your tombstone. Order up." *"Here goes the hair, and, there goes the hair, and, where is Harry Truman? He's dead in the ground, he's dead in the ground, he's dead dead dead dead dead!" *"Good kids eat cotton, bad kids eat notton'." *"Ooh! Mutiny?! This boat has so many activities." *"Wine helps me drink." *"You got to fight crazy with crazy." *"Whoo, throw a ripped wedding dress on this daiquiri 'cause it is not a virgin!" *"A gentleman down south but a bad boy above the mouth." *"Bobby's First Dance!...Blah" *"C'mon, do shots! You'll feel better! I bought five shots we're doing five shots!" *"No Sally, because your life is a lie." *"I was going to punch you, but I'm holding wine." Archer version Gallery References External Links *Linda Belcher - Heroes Wiki *Linda Belcher - Other Holiday Specials Wiki *Linda Belcher - Christmas Specials Wiki de:Linda Belcher Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Belcher Family Category:Characters introduced in Season 1 Category:Episode Title Characters